No Matter What
by TheGirlInTheTardis
Summary: James Potter was heartbroken about his constant rejections with Lily.That's why at the end of his sixth year, he made a promise to forget Lily no matter what. Follow him on his incredibly difficult quest to forget the one and only Lily Evans. Will he finally get over her or will things change? Read on and find out.DISCONTINUED FOR NOW


_Disclaimer: Wakes up after being in coma for 10 years_

_Do I own Harry Potter?_

_No_

_Damm._

_00000000000_

_A/N: This is just a new story I'm trying out. I'm not really much of a good writer but it won't hurt to try right? I really wanted to try this out because Lily and James are pretty cool together. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Constructive critiscm appreciated. That's enough of me now. Read on and enjoy…! :)_

_We are afraid to care too much for fear that the other person does not care much._

_-Unknown._

0000000000000

"For the last time Potter, I will not go out with you. Just leave me alone right now okay?" Lily Evans told James Potter wearily. It was almost the end of their sixth year and she was just trying to study in peace for the upcoming exams. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Just one date Evans. I'll leave you alone after that. I promise."

"I don't like you.I think you're an arrogant selfish pig who doesn't care about anyone other than himself. I would never go out with you even if we were the last two people on this planet."

He just looked at her, hurt shining behind his hazel eyes. 'Potter doesn't really feel bad.I mean it's not like he genuinely likes me', Lily thought to herself trying to shrug off the feeling of guilt that had suddenly come over her .

"I'm going to leave now. I'm sorry I bothered you Lily" was all he said as he went back to his friends on the other side of the room, his shoulders drooping down.

"Potter bothering you again Lily?" one of Lily's best friends, Marlene McKinnon asked, her blue eyes sympathetic as she sat down with a plop next to Lily on the couch she was sitting down on. It was one of the best places to relax in the Gryffindor common room as it overlooked the lake. You could even see part of the Forbidden Forest from that window.

"When doesn't he?"Lily said with a sigh as she looked just in time out of the window to see some first year girls' shriek as the Giant Squid lazily took one of his tentacles out of the water.

"You should give him a chance Lily. He's not actually a bad person."

"That's easy for you to say. He didn't charm _your_ quills in second year to write Lily Potter whenever you used them. Or turn your hair green on purpose in Potions in third year or..."

"I get it Lily" said Marlene cutting her off had all heard Lily's many rants about the pranks he had played against her."But he did all that just to catch your attention. He liked you but he didn't know how to show how. Boys are stupid like that."

"How do you know all of this?" Lily asked in astonishment to her friend.

"I know him pretty well. We're both purebloods so I used to go to the Potter mansion a lot when I was younger. It really hurts him when you reject him Lily, even though he doesn't show it".

"Well it's not my fault he's a bully. Anywaywhen are Dorcas and Alice coming back?"

Marlene sighed knowing it was an impossible feat to make her friend understand the fact that James Potter was genuinely in love with her friend."They'll be coming back any second now" she told Lily. Dorcas and Alice had detention with Professor McGonagall for making their chairs, which they had enchanted, attack each other in Transfiguration.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff right now "Dorcas Meadows moaned climbing the portrait hole coming towards Marlene and Lily who were sprawled out on the sofa, rubbing her stomach which promptly gave a loud grumble.

"It was a pretty horrible detention. She made us clean out the hospital wing without magic. It was horrible. Dorcas almost fainted when she saw the pieces of gum that someone had stuck under the beds." Alice Prewett said beside Dorcas with a delicate shudder.

"I never want to go to that _place_ again. I can't ever look at it the same way "Dorcas said dramatically.

All four of them were completely in contrast to each other in their features. Marlene was a brunette, Alice a blonde, Lily was a red head and Dorcas had dark jet black hair. However personality wise Dorcas and Lily were the ones with the hot temper which was easily ignited while Alice and Marlene were more of the peacemakers and shyer. Despite all of this they were good for each other. Marlene and Alice balanced out Dorcas and Lily's hot tempers and the latter helped out to make Marlene and Alice more confident.

In the end the four of them were like sisters and it was a bond that many at Hogwarts were envious of. In fact it was said that only the Marauders were as close as the said group.

"Come on everyone, let's go, it's almost time for dinner "Dorcas said dragging them out of the common room.

00000000000000000000

"Heard you got detention Meadows?" Sirius Black said in his smooth voice to Dorcas as they sat down at the Gryffindor table along with everyone else. He casually lounged in his chair as he brushed away a lock of his black hair elegantly. It was a well known fact that all the girls at Hogwarts had crushed on Sirius Black at one point or another in their lifetime. Even Lily had liked him in their second year before she realized that he was just as bad as Potter. It was hard not to find him handsome with elegant black hair that always came in his eyes and deep grey eyes. He had quite the reputation with the ladies whom he dated for one day and couldn't even remember their name the next.

However there was something different present in his eyes when he looked at Dorcas, Lily thought absently to herself as she turned to Amy, a girl in her Ancient Runes class seated beside her to discuss the homework that they had most recently gotten. She and Amy were so much into their conversation that they didn't notice James Potter along with the rest of the Marauders arriving and sitting next to Sirius. The other Marauders apart from James and Sirius were Remus Lupin, who had sandy hair, and the only Marauder Lily got along with and Peter Pettigrew, who was short with watery blue eyes and blond hair.

"Padfoot, stop flirting with Meadows and pass me the salt "James said irritably before Dorcas could reply.

"What's got your wand in a twist eh Prongs? Did Evans ….?" Sirius trailed off. James just nodded, his eyes pained. Don't worry Prongs. She'll come around." He said with a clap on James's back.

While Lily was completely oblivious to this exchange still talking to Amy animatedly, Dorcas, Marlene and Alice were not. They exchanged rather sympathetic looks with James. James just looked at Lily rather wistfully and turned back to his dinner.

00000000000000000000000

That night after dinner, James told the Marauders about his most recent rejection."Cheer up Prongs; you'll get her one day "Sirius told James with a concerned look.

"James, maybe you need to work on deflating your head a little. That's your biggest problem with Lily. "Remus said gravely.

"But James has changed, Moony. He doesn't just hex people for fun nowadays." Peter argued.

"What about Snivellus?"

Sirius snorted,"Moony, you should know by now that Snivelly deserves everything we do to him"

"Yeah" Peter said defiantly.

Remus sighed knowing it was useless arguing with them.

"James you have to remember that Lily isn't the only girl at Hogwarts. Maybe it's time for you to move on" Sirius said gently.

"He's right James. We don't like to see you like this" said Remus.

"Maybe you're right. We'll have holidays soon now. I will forget Lily by the time seventh year comes _no matter what_ .After all there are plenty of girls at Hogwarts."James said with a tone that didn't match the disappointment in his eyes.

His friends just looked relieved that James was finally going to end his own suffering soon. They all slept peacefully except for James who slept on with a heavy heart at the thought of forgetting his Lily.

0000000000

_So, how was it? Please review and tell me whether I should continue this story or not. Hope you liked it…. For the record this is the most energy I have ever spent on a chapter so far. I know...Lame right? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…..!_

_-May Your Dreams Be Good and You're Nightmares Spooky...lol_

_-TheGirlInTheTardis_


End file.
